fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nikolai Ichor
Nikolai Ichor (ニコライ膿漿, Nōshō Nikorai), is a greatly powerful Mage of Flore. He is the Guildmaster of the guild Pantheon. He is the first Guildmaster and is called the Sōzōshin (創作の神様, God of Creation). Among the Toveri Alliance he is one of the most powerful mages. Appearance Nikolai Ichor, is a sightly tall and athletic man, appearing youthful in his mid twenties. He is blessed with crystal blue eyes and golden blonde hair. He normally wears formal attire that befits a monarch. He wears gloves that are worth over 100,000 Jewels. Personality A confident and protective personality Nikolai has amassed over the decades. Originally he was seriously arrogant and boastful of his power. During the years, he researched magic to better his magical talents. Before he was both blessed and cursed with eternal youth, he had a certain belief system. He had thought magic was the power that created the world and he wanted to understand the origins of the world. As the founder and guildmaster of Pantheon, he acts in a combination of a father figure and as a king to his guild. While, kind and forgiving he can be harsh. Whenever, a blood relative joins the guild he does a bit of favoritism towards them. He does grant them special privileges but seem to demand more from them. He despite talking in calm and intelligent fashion, he often has a foul mouth when he talks, something he knows about himself and rarely attempts to change it. He can be somewhat playful, calling vetern members of his guild "children" to where Drake Emryst is called a "boy" by Nikolai. History Nikolai was born to the wealthy Ichor family over 126 years ago. He lived in a castle which would later become Aconite Town. He was the oldest of a set of twins. He from even from being a newborn; had powerful Magic Power. His highly innate Magic Power was so powerful. It would make children that he would play with pass out. By the time he was six only seasoned mages could be around him. Magic & Abilities = Natural Abilities = Genius Intellect Nikolai, is a profoud intelligent individual. He has over his 126 years alive has learn numerous things. He is very perceptive of the world and its properties. He is by far the most intelligent Mage in the guild. Even surpassing Carlito Play's own great intelligent. =Magic= Immense Magic Power: Nikolai possesses an immense level of Magic Power. He possess the highest level of Magic Power, in the guild. His power is masterfully refined, most mages cannot perceive his Magic Power because of this. While the true numeric value of his magic is unknown, he scored 9999 on a MPF which destroyed it, however by his own omission he said that his standard power is estimated to be 15,689 if MPF could score beyond 10,000. The Ten Wizard Saint have compared his power in the same class as God Serena the former strongest Wizard Saint if not surpassing him all together. His power has even been states to overpower the typical Spriggan. The color of his Magic Power is white. *'Master Sensor': Over a century of magic study has developed his magical sensory prowess. He can easily determine what kind of magic a mage uses as their own Magic Power. He senses magic like a sonar like affect. He can separate different types of Magic Power from others'. Telekinesis: Nikolai's primary magic, is Telekinesis. His telekinetic magic is shown to affect organic as well as non-organic matter, sentient or not; as well as non-physical entities like souls. He can also use pure kinetic energy, for combact and defense. He can send out powerful shockwaves as well as make a highly durable barrier of telekinetic power. He can cause damage to a bodies of his targets like pushing into walls, pulling them to him, making them float/fly, or pull them down. His skill is high enough to crush organs, break bones, or affecting blood flow, ex slowing it down, speeding it up, or stopping it completely. He is skilled enough, to manipulate other elements. To the degree to where others think he has other kinds of magic. Nikolai even has the power to manipulate other magic that other use against him. However, that is a case by case some can wrestle control of their magic from his control. His skill is refined enough to not even needing to see what he is moving. Creator's Eye: Nikolai is a user of this highly ancient and powerful Caster-type Lost Magic. This is a Subspecies Magic of Eye Magic that enables the user to exert their "reality" over an immediate vicinity of an unknown range. *'Ice World' (氷の世界, Lit. Kōri no sekai) One of Nikolai's more powerful spells. By focusing on one point he can decrease the temperature in the Personal Reality; than it expands well past it, as a lingering effect. The ice will cover over building, people, plant and animal life. The ice can be made to not harm the targets, no matter how long they are in the ice. The ice from this spell is hard to melt, to where Fire Dragon Slayer magic cannot normally do it. *'Ice World, Freezing God': An extension of his Ice World spell. However, the point of freezing is located on a living target. The ice is so cold and hard it is almost unmeltable. The ice feeds off the Magic Power of the one frozen in ice. The ice can be altered to freeze slowly. *'Life Balance' A very advanced spell of the Creator's Eye. It allows the user to absorb the life of non-human biological life forms, ex. Reptiles, Fish, Birds, Plants, etc. Doing so keeps him eternally young. He also gives it to his S-Class Mages by infusing the lifeforce into food for them. However, because the spell uses the lifeforce of other living things, it must be cast daily. Using on humans is a taboo because it directly affects the flow of life and death. *'Supernatural Equilibrium' A forbidden spell that is considered the pinnacle of the Creator's Eye's power. It allows the user in the Personal Reality, to (create) Ethernano, the magical particles that comprise Magic Power. By converting life force, into Ethernano one can restore their Magic Power. However, the user cannot cast other magic, while using this magic. This spell is considered forbidden because using it can result in the death of Nikolai, if he cannot control the ratio of lifeforce convention to Ethernano. *'Gravity Prison': A powerful spell that increases or descreases gravity in a specific area. *'God of the Moon': A very complex spell. First off, it's not a typical dispelling magic. It fact it's a replica of the Moon Drip Spell. While there are theories of the Moon Drip spell, a common one is as celestial bodies have Magic Power. The Ethernano that comes from the sun is reflected on the Moon's surface, thus resulting in moonlight with magic properties. As the Moon as a celestial object possess Magic Power, the reflected light is a combination of both's Ethernano. When drawn upon from a Mage's will is infused with their Ethernano of the spell. This concentrated moonlight, reflects the spells Magic Power on to itself undoing it. This spell replicas this affect. *'God's Right Hand': A spell that manifests an elegant broadsword. The sword is infuses with tremendous power. First and foremost, the sword is extraordinarily sharp. The sword can cut through numerous types of things. Even concepts, can be (cut) those altered temporary. *'God's Left Hand': A spell that manifests differently than God's Right Hand. It doesn't have a form, it is more like constant force once released. Any and all Magic that revolve around manipulation of space, time, vectors, or even concepts are reserved and undone. It also prevents of those kinds of alterations. However it does have one flaw. By offering up parts of the targets up, ex hair, blood, limbs, etc can break this spell. It also can stop any attack once, before it deactivates. *'God of the Eternal World': Consider one if not his strongest spell. It basically makes his body the Personal Reality allowing him to change his body, to an almost godly attributed body. It makes his physical strength and his already beyond immense magic power many times greater. Heaven's Garden: A powerful uncategorized spell. Consideration a supreme healing spell. Drawning on the caster's lifeforce heals others even those near death. It even can restore inorganic material item that are damage. Destruction Magic: A powerful destructive Subspecies Magic of Crash Magic. It creates a sphere of scarlet and Raven colored Magic Power. It begins by snapping Nikolai's fingers. It releases a small sphere of the pre-described colored Magic Power. However, as it moves it can absorb either the Magic Power of the Caster or the Ethernano from the surrounding areas to grow. The magic is extremely volatile and difficult even for Nikolai to completely control. Mostly due to Nikolai only having a base or average knowledge, of its mechanics. Eternal Youth: As a result of his Life Balance spell, he gained immortality known as eternal youth. However it is dependent on his casting the spell daily. Trivia Nikolai has no Edolas counterpart. This cause he is one of a million people on average, that are so unique they don't have a counterpart in any fashion. Nikolai is has a slight case of germ phobia, so he takes bathes often sometime more than twice in a day. His surname Ichor, is a term for the golden fluid that was the Greek god's blood. This golden blood retained the eternal youth and invulnerability aka immortality they achieved from eating the sacred Ambrosia. This reflects in Nikolai's and all his S-Class's mages' eternal youth. This character shares images and themes with the character, Luther Landsfeld from the Star Ocesn series. K.jpg Category:Character Infobox Templates Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Caster-Mage Category:Articles in process Category:Guild Master Category:Telekinesis User Category:Immortal